


Babysitter

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: SHINee Universe [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Summary: This was requested by one of my Tumblr followers: "how did Minho and his girlfriend in the SHINee Universe start dating?"
Relationships: Choi Minho/Reader
Series: SHINee Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694839
Kudos: 3





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my Tumblr followers: "how did Minho and his girlfriend in the SHINee Universe start dating?"

Upon realizing that your parents were home when you returned from school, you excitedly ran into the kitchen, clutching your theater program’s cast list, which named you the lead. After congratulating you— your mother with a kiss on the forehead and your father with a gentle clap on the shoulder— they reminded that somebody would have to watch your little siblings during afternoon practices while your parents were working. 

The often troublesome twins, one boy and one girl, overheard the news about a new babysitter and immediately coordinated their efforts to chase away anyone you chose. 

“But why?” Your little sister tilted her head and frowned. “I don’t want to be bad. I don’t like when Y/N is upset with me.”

And it was true; your sister was the sweeter of the two. Too often, however, her big-toothed smile paled in comparison to your brother’s conniving grin. 

“You don’t want Y/N to forget about us, do you?” He mimicked her pout. And when she wildly shook her head, he continued, “If we get a babysitter, Y/N will never play with us again. So we can’t let her take us to somebody new!”

Don’t feel too flattered— your brother didn’t really like you that much— or at least, he would never admit it. From his perspective, he knew how to convince you to let him win games; he could sweet talk you into letting him stay awake past bedtime; he could trick you into giving him an extra piece of candy. But he had been devastated enough to learn that these tricks wouldn’t work on his preschool teacher; he couldn’t risk going through that kind of humiliation again with a babysitter. 

So with your little sister’s reluctant assistance, he vowed to make the babysitter miserable. 

After picking the twins up after school, you nearly lulled your brother to sleep with your excited chatter about the neighbor boy who agreed to take care of them. “He used to be my best friend— back when we were your age. Y’know, we even pinky promised that we would get married one day. Isn’t that silly?”

“It’s dumb,” your brother grumbled under his breath. He was pouting, too determined to be miserable to even eat the cookie you gave him.

But your sister was leaning forward in her booster seat, obviously drawn into your story. “What’s his name, Y/N? And what does he look like? Will I like him? Will he like me—”

“Hey, one question at a time, silly.” You smiled at her through the rearview mirror. “His name is Minho. I’m sure you’ve seen him before, he’s that really cute boy from across the street. And yes you’ll like him, and he’ll like you.”

And your brother looked at you, his eyebrows raised as if to ask if Minho would like him too. 

You simply remarked, having noted your brother’s attitude, “He’ll like both of you as long as you’re on your best behavior.”

Before your brother could offer his bratty retort, you pulled into Minho driveway. Wearing his familiar broad smile, he raced toward you. “Thank you so much.” You beamed as you unbuckled the twins’ seat belts. “Really— I think I would have had to quit the play without your help.”

“It’s no problem,” he shrugged. Then, winking, he said, “Just promise not to forget me when you become a famous actress, alright?”

“Hmmmm.” You considered Minho’s condition, as if you could ever really forget him. Then, holding out your pinky, you agreed. “Okay— pinky promise!”

Your little sister looked on at the situation in awe; her jaw dropped and a pink blush rose to her cheeks as Minho laced his pinky with yours. “Y/N! A pinky promise! Like when you and Minho promised to get married!”

Minho smirked as you attempted to hide your face with your hands. “You’re still telling people about that?” He laughed at your embarrassment; he really hadn’t changed much with age. 

And before you could make any attempt to defend yourself, your sister answered, “Yup! She told me all about it on our way here!”

“Oh yeah?” Minho scooped her into his arms and asked, “What else did she say about me?”

“Ummmmm.” Your sister hummed as she tried to remember. Then, smiling maniacally, she recalled, “She said you’re the really cute boy from across the street!” She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I think she really likes you.”

Meanwhile, your little brother had heard enough. He remained in the car, his arms crossed, until he heard Minho ask your sister if he should be your boyfriend. When your sister responded with an enthusiastic nod, his jaw dropped. He really didn’t want to, but he would have to get out of the car— to protect you. 

Minho put your sister down, presumably to confess to you; but he hadn’t even said a word when a cookie smacked him across the face. Perplexed, and slightly irritated, he wheeled around to find your brother scowling at him. 

“Oh, hi, buddy—”

“Don’t 'buddy' me.” Your brother stomped his foot. He pointed his finger and accused, “You only agreed to watch me so you could give my sister your cooties!”

Through your laughter, you asked, “Is that true, Minho?”

Minho’s eye twitched as he wondered aloud, “Is that kid some kind of genius or something?”

“I’ll never let you date my sister,” your brother swore. “Never—”

He paused only when your sister clapped her hand over his mouth. “Hush!” She begged. “Y/N has to marry Minho— they pinky promised! You’re ruining everything!”

Once the children were fully immersed in their bickering, Minho turned toward you and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Chuckling, he said, “Well, I guess you know I like you now. Never thought that would be revealed by a kid, but I guess stranger things have happened.”

“Minho— I kind of already knew you liked me,” you admitted and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “Nothing else could compel you to want to take care of these goobers.” You gestured to your little siblings, who were now arguing over who got to eat the cookie now lying in the grass. “Don’t let them eat that— and if you make it through the night, I guess I’ll go out on one date.”

You phrased it as a bargain, as if you hadn’t been dreaming of that first date since you were a child.


End file.
